1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image scanning apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanning apparatus optically scans a page image of a document, generates image data of the page image, and performs a predetermined process for the image data. Before, in, or after the process, the image data is temporarily stored in a predetermined memory area.
If the size of the image data is larger than the size of the predetermined memory area, then in general the process is suspended, however, some techniques to continue the process are proposed.
In one of the techniques, if the size of the image data is larger than the size of the memory area, then the compression rate is gained to reduce the size of the image data.
In another one of the techniques, if the size of the image data is larger than the size of the memory area, then the resolution of the image data is lowered to reduce the size of the image data.